Reflecting Outward
by Kylara Kenshea
Summary: Rating: NC-17 Warnings: Masturbation, self-exploration, internal monologues, PWP, Implied Oral, Fantasy Just do what comes natural. Easy for Goofy to say. He was always going the easiest route, taking the fall for everyone else. He didn’t have voices


"Reflecting Outward"

"Reflecting Outward"

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts II

Characters: Sora/Roxas

Rating: NC-17+

Warnings: Masturbation, self-exploration, internal monologues, PWP, Implied Oral, Fantasy

_Just do what comes natural._ Easy for Goofy to say. He was always going the easiest route, taking the fall for everyone else. He didn't have voices in his head.

Sora sighed deeply, pushing his palms against the desk to slide his chair back away from his laptop. It was no use trying to concentrate on homework. Every time he sat down to type a vacation report on his world hopping trip last summer, he was haunted by images of impossibly wavy sandy-blond hair and piercing ocean-blue eyes. Full, lusciously pink lips, dangerously soft. Deep, husky voice whispering promises in his ear of nights to come.

It was no use. He would never be able to concentrate with the image of those lips in the back of his mind. Sora tilted back in his black leather executive chair, taking in the sight of his office, letting his left hand casually rub his chest thoughtfully. Slowly, agonizingly, his fingertips teased through the loose fabric of his t-shirt, caressing his nipple. His eyes slid shut, a ghost of a whisper in his mind suggesting the hot breath on his neck, those wonderful lips kissing his earlobe, sharp teeth grazing his jaw line, teasing his collarbone.

_Roxas_. Fingers' caress became more rhythmic, short, firm circles. Rolling his nipple betwixt thumb and forefinger. Pinching, squeezing, smoothing. He licked his fingertips quickly, slipping them under the edge of the shirt to feel warm dampness on his sensitive nubs. Lips wrapped hungrily around them, suckling, rough tongue lapping at each pink circle in turn. He shivered when cool breath blew across them, torturing them into little peaks.

Sora's tormenter smiled, then, enjoying the little gasps coming from him at every touch. Fingers trailed lightly, zig-zagging from his chest, down the flat of his stomach, tracing the waistband of his pants. He wriggled in his seat, absorbed with the fantasy of what was happening, of his hands on himself. Ocean-blue eyes danced in the back of his mind. _"I'll show you worlds you've never seen before." _Blood was rushing in his ears—his pants were too tight, he needed Roxas' hand on his cock, his mouth, those soft lips to suck on his hardness.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind the chair. Practiced hands slowly unzipped his pants, tugging them down his hips to free his aching erection.

"_Have you ever had a blow job before?"_

"_A…what?" Sometimes Sora's innocence was unbearable, even to Sora._

"_It's where I take you in my hand, like this. And then I start licking you…and sucking you…until you come."_

The memory of their first encounter fueled his arousal. His right hand rubbed against his silk boxers, creating a pleasant friction that heated the ache in his belly. Slowly, he thrust gently against his hand, coaxing his already hard cock even harder. _Roxas… don't tease me…_

Silk slid against skin, tickling against his erection. His boxers joined his pants around his ankles. Roxas kneeled in front of him, cupping his balls, massaging them gently with his thumbs in smooth, slow, opposite circles. He shuddered with pleasure, thrusting his hips forward, urging his hard dick toward Roxas' mouth.

"_So eager, Sora… Do you want me to suck on your cock? Do you want my hot, wet mouth on your big, hard dick? Do you want me to drink you dry?"_

_He could only nod desperately, whimpering with need. He needed every touch that Roxas gave him. _

Luscious lips wrapped around the tip of his penis, rough tongue lapping at the precum beading, tracing the glans. Suction tugged at his head, lips sucking greedily, building up pressure. Sora could barely contain himself, half-rising out of the chair, thrusting toward the mouth wrapped around him.

Strong hands forced him back into his seat. The heat of Roxas' mouth disappeared, kisses working down his shaft, massaging, licking his skin, hot, leaving wetness for breath to cool in its wake. The blond's thumbs rolled his balls, his fingers wrapped around Sora's member, gripping firmly, pulsing against the blood rushing in his cock.

Coldness turned to tingling, the lube that Roxas was coating him with made his member glisten in the light. He smoothed a handful of the liquid all over him, slick and warm, imitating the strong pressure of an ass wrapped around his cock. His hands, sliding up and down, fondling, stroking his balls, teasing them, tugging at his penis. The blond's own pants were clearly too tight.

Roxas jerked at Sora's erection, each stroke short and quick, matching the rhythm of his tongue flicking across the tip of his penis.

"_You can feel it building up, can't you? The heat in your stomach. The way your balls feel heavy and tender. The blood pounding in your ears. You feel like every nerve in your cock is about to explode. You're about to explode. You can't take it anymore. It's coming. You're coming, all over the place. Better hurry and come, because I want to drink it all up. I want to taste you…"_

"ROXAAAAAS!"

Hot, sticky cum squirted from Sora's cock, spilling all over his hand, echoing his shuddering thrusts. Cum was everywhere, all over his pants and the chair. The boy let his tissue fall to the ground, sagging where he sat, overcome by his orgasm.

_Roxas… I need you…_


End file.
